This application claims priority of United Kingdom Patent Application No. 0123005.1, filed on Sep. 25, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat device for a stroller, more particularly to a seat device with a safety bar which is connected removably to two lateral wing members provided on a seat body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stroller generally includes a safety bar with two ends secured on two lateral sides of a seat member for safety purpose. However, the safety bar, which extends across a front end of the seat member, will hinder placement of a child on the seating member.
The object of the present invention is to provide a seat device in which a safety bar is removably connected to a seat body so as to facilitate placement of a child on the seat body.
According to this invention, the seat device includes a seat body which has two lateral edges that extend in a longitudinal direction and that are spaced apart from each other in a first direction transverse to the longitudinal direction. A safety bar includes an elongate middle portion which extends in the first direction and which has two ends, and two mounting end portions which are respectively disposed on and which bend downwardly from the ends of the middle portion in the second direction towards the lateral edges, respectively, so as to cooperate with the seat body to confine a seating space. Two connecting members are disposed to interconnect the mounting end portions and the lateral edges. Each connecting member includes a mounting socket, an insert plug, a lever plate, and a biasing member. The mounting socket is disposed securely on a respective one of the lateral edges, and has proximate and distal inner wall surfaces which extend upwardly and in the second direction and which are spaced apart from each other in the first direction to confine an insert groove therebetween, and an outer wall surface which is disposed opposite to the distal inner wall surface and which defines a through slot that extends through the distal inner wall surface in the first direction to communicate with the insert groove. The insert plug is disposed on and extends from a respective one of the mounting end portions in the second direction distal to the middle portion of the safety bar, and has proximate and distal insert wall surfaces which are dimensioned such that the insert plug is inserted in the second direction into the insert groove, and a concavity which is formed in the distal insert wall surface and which confronts the through slot when the insert plug is inserted into the insert groove. The lever plate is pivoted to the outer wall surface of the mounting socket about a fulcrum oriented in the longitudinal direction, and has an engaging end extending into the insert groove to engage the concavity so as to restrain removal of the insert plug from the insert groove, and an actuating end which is disposed opposite to the engaging end relative to the fulcrum in the second direction such that pressing the actuating end towards the outer wall surface will cause the engaging end to turn about the fulcrum and to disengage the concavity. The biasing member is disposed to bias the engaging end to move into the insert groove to engage the concavity.